Potterims: Miss Universe 2001
Potterims' Miss Universe 2001, the 2nd edition of the competition, was held on 15th June, 2017 but setted back in 11th May, 2001, in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. 76 delegates around the world competed for the title. The final results were generated by Confidexcelly Beautiful simulators. Sonia Rolland from France crowned Andrea Maria Nocetti from Colombia at the end of the event as Miss Universe 20001. It was Colombia first win since 1958. Review Preparations for the Miss Universe 2001 began one day after finishing the 2000 edition, when the pictures of the 2001 cast was selected, and they were putted together in the Miss Universe 2001 simulator on 6th June, 2017. At this point, Greece, Nigeria and the winner of the real edition, Puerto Rico were the main favorites but as the days passed by other contestants started to emerge equaling the level of favoritism of the prior front runners like Venezuela, India, Spain and, the eventual winner, Colombia. As the competition kept going there were more and more favorties, and after reviewing photos of the Miss Universe 2001 competition girls Israel, Uruguay, Netherlands and Nicaragua started to being considered as real threat for the so called favorites, in fact Netherlands' Reshma Roopram started to be considered as a possible Top 5 placer thanks to her exotism. America was considered as the most competitive continent with a very solid number of contestant with high chances of placing. There was a group of american countries which weren't power houses who were expected to place very good like Bolivia, Uruguay, Nicaragua and Costa Rica, but at the end all them failed to place in order to the power houses like Colombia, Venezuela, Puerto Rico and Brazil, who was highly criticized for having too many surgeries. After preliminaries the prior favorites remain with their status, but France and USA lost some points. At that point Switzerland and Angola started to get noticed thanks to their elegance. Finally on 15th June the Final Show took place and the Top 15 was announced and it was: Venezuela, USA, Greece, Nigeria, Colombia, Netherlands, Israel, Antigua & Barbuda, Puerto Rico, Turkey, Aruba, Brazil, Angola, Russia and Philippines. All the american non-powerhouses were left behind and other shockings exclusions included India, Spain and mostly Nicaragua, who was considered very likely to place in Top 5 and finished in 16th place overall. Although not being heavy favorites girls from USA, Antigua & Barbuda, Turkey and Russia were considered, at some point of the competition was possible spoilers, Philippines and Angola, although were not expected to make the cut were well received surprises meanwhile Brazil and Aruba placements were highly criticized. After swimsuit competition, which had the performing of Ricky Martin, the not so favorites were eliminated including: Brazil (15th), USA (14th), Angola (13rd) and Aruba (12nd) and shockingly Netherlands finished in 11st place and was eliminated instead of girls from Philippines or Russia. Greece's amazing body, Colombia's attitude, Nigeria's elegance started to stand out for fans, but it was Israel who grew up the most at this point to the judges eyes, even though it was still Puerto Rico the one who was considered the real threat. The Evening Gown Competition was when everything changed, as the two big favorites of the edition Greece and Puerto Rico finished in 9th and 10th place, with amazingly low scores (under 7). This was criticized and it's still a rumor that it was caused due to a simulation problem, but it was never confirmed. Russia (8th), Antigua & Barbuda, who was praised for her freshness (7th) and the innocent beauty of Turkey (6th) were also eliminated in this round as Colombia, Venezuela, Nigeria, Israel and Philippines made it into Top 5. Although she was never a favorite Miss Philippines conquered the judges and the fans with an excellent evening gown choice and a very bubbly and funny answer, but it was not enough to place in Top 3 and she ended up 4th along with Venezuela (5th) who messed up her question. Girls from Colombia, Nigeria and Israel advanced to Top 3, and at this point everybody though Colombia was winning it thanks to a very smart yet funny answer which responded to the controversial declarations of Jimmy Kimmel about colombians. After the Final Question it was announced that Nigeria finished as 2nd Runner Up, and the surprising Israel finished as 1st Runner Up so it was Colombia's Andrea Maria Nocetti the one who was crowned Miss Universe, becoming the first winner of the Potterims' Miss Universe who didn't even qualified in the real competition. This was the last edition that was simulated with version 1.0 of the simulator. Results = Placements Statistics * Colombia wins for the first time * Israel, Philippines, Venezuela, Puerto Rico and Aruba also placed last year * Nigeria, Turkey, Antigua & Barbuda, Russia, Greece, Netherlands, Angola and USA place for the first time * The Top 15 was formed by seven girls from America, five from Europe, two from Africa and one from Asia. * It's the first time than the winner didn't qualify in the real contest * Some of the shockest exclusions included India, Spain and Nicaragua out of the Top 15, Netherlands out of the Top 10 and Greece and Puerto Rico out of the Top 5. * India is the main change with the real edition, going from 5th to not qualifying.